Healed Scars
by AL19
Summary: "Shinsuke was probably the most interesting person I had ever met." Takasugi/Kinu (OC) *Dedicated to Sisi427*


**I had asked Sisi427's permission to write a one-shot about Shinsuke and her OC, Kinu. This fic is dedicated to her. Kinu (Plus Riku and Ai) also belongs to Sisi427. Oh, and you may want to read "Dark Silk" (Written by Sisi) before you read this (Unless you've already done so); otherwise you'll be very confused. This one-shot is about what Kinu has been through, and it's also in Kinu's POV. Anyway, hope you like it, Sisi! :)**

* * *

Shinsuke was probably the most interesting (For lack of better word) person I had ever met. When I first met him, he – like the students – believed I was a boy, due to the fact that I was wearing the boys' uniform. He convinced me to wear the girls' uniform days (Or was it weeks?) later, but when he saw the cuts on my legs, he forced me to wear tights. I chose to wear them, because then, people wouldn't see my scars. They were pretty frightening to look at, anyway. If anyone saw my nasty-looking cuts, they'd probably gag, and their faces would turn green.

I actually found it hilarious that the people in Gintama High thought I was a boy at first, despite me having a feminine look. Not that I cared, though. I was a pretty – correction, _very_ – anti-social girl, who did not have a care in the world. Well, the only thing I did care about was pocky. Man, pocky's delicious; especially minted ones. Those were the best.

Anyway, I didn't care about anything when I transferred. I thought I had no future ahead of me, and even when people asked what I would do after high school, I would just laugh, because _nothing_ came to my mind when it came to "plans after school". If anything, I would probably try to be a murderer (Though I don't think I'd actually do it), or even attempt to steal my so-called fathers' alcohol, because he got drunk every single day. I don't think there has been a time where he hasn't been drunk off his ass. Hell, the reason why he started drinking in the first place all those years ago was because he wanted another son, after my mom gave birth to my older brother, Ginpachi. Obviously, I was a female, so that somehow caused my father to be a complete douchebag. There were times where I thought that just because I was a girl, and not a boy, that didn't mean my dad – named Riku – could drink all day, every day, and shout insults at me. Part of me wanted to strangle him, and make him sleep outside in the bushes, but my mother didn't want me to do that.

My mother, Ai, had always been a whiny weakling, who would always have that fake-ass smile plastered on her face. It made me hate her sometimes, because she would never admit that she was always genuinely upset, all because of my estranged dad. That was actually part of the reason why I wrote a lot of dark, gruesome poems. Cutting my skin and reading disturbing – but entertaining – horror stories were _also_ another reason. If my dad never drank, and had instead accepted me for who I am, despite not being born a boy, then I would've at least been a bit more social. But then again, if I was just a "normal" person, I probably wouldn't have been interested into Shinsuke. Not that I was interested in him at first, but still.

In the beginning of the school year, I was only interested into Sougo Okita, A.K.A. the student who always caused tricks. I was interested in him, because he never cared if pulling pranks on students, and even some teachers, got him into trouble.

However, throughout the school year, I went to Shinsuke's office more and more. Perhaps the reason why I went there more often was because we had a few similar tastes, such as us loving horror novels, and wanting to "get rid" of people who would even dare walk around us. For some strange reason, I had a feeling that Shinsuke was a troublemaker when he was in high school. If he did cause trouble in his high school years, then it'd be hysterical, because he's a _counselor_. You know, now that I think about it, why did he decide to be a counselor in the first place? Did he have trouble finding a job when he graduated (If he actually graduated, that is)? Oh well, I don't think that matters.

When I saw Shinsuke more often than I thought I would, I felt a strange sensation in my chest. I was baffled on what I was feeling at first, but I began to realize than I was being _attracted_ to Shinsuke.

I was aware of the fact that my ex-friend, Matako Kijima, had a crush on him. She told me that, and yet, I was probably having the same feeling for Shinsuke as Matako had for him. Though, Matako and I were _completely_ different people. Matako was the cheerful, but somewhat serious, girl, while I was a boring person, who was apparently emo. I had weird feelings for the one-eyed man, but I never dared to tell Matako that, because she would've hated me, and she would never want to see me again. I wanted to tell her at some point, but how would I have said it without making her angry? It's almost impossible to tell someone about something like this without infuriating them.

While I'm on the topic of "love", I had a fucking stalker, who stalked me (Obviously) for god-knows-how-long. I didn't know why he followed me a lot, considering the fact that I wasn't a very interesting person, but when Shinsuke gave me a knife – just in case my stalker were to try to rape me, or even sexually harass me – I was prepared to give that stalker a piece of my mind.

When he was about to harass me, however, I had unconsciously stabbed him multiple times. I stabbed him until he was as dead as a dried, crunched-up leaf. I didn't really want to kill him; I just wanted to warn him that if he even _attempted_ to rape me, he would at least get a cut on the hand (Or something like that). After I murdered him, I, not surprisingly, panicked. The last thing I wanted was to go to jail for murder. And since I didn't want people from school calling me a psycho killer, I had no choice but to call Shinsuke, and help me deal with the body. But while I was waiting for Shinsuke, I found a helpless white kitten. I wasn't much of a cat person, but since the kitten looked too cute (And not to mention that it didn't have a mommy to take care of him), I decided to take it, and bring it to Shinsuke's apartment. But when we went into his room…that's when Shinsuke and I…er, had sex.

Since I was a virgin at the time, it hurt really badly. I was forced to take birth control after that, because Shinsuke forgot to wear a condom. Apparently, condoms were the _last_ thing Shinsuke ever thought of. He must've forgotten that condoms even existed.

Anyway, the only people who knew about my relationship with Shinsuke were my parents – though my father didn't care, because he never gave a crap about me – and Bansai Kawakami, who was also a teacher, and Shinsuke's friend. Bansai was actually a cool guy, in my opinion, and even though he would always wear those headphones, and listen to music non-stop, we got along very well.

Speaking of Bansai, he got himself a girlfriend about a month after I graduated. I never met her, but Bansai called me one time, and mentioned that her name was Michiru. I wondered what kind of person this Michiru was, but Bansai also said that she had kind of a bad temper. I laughed at that, and jokingly asked if they really were boyfriend-and-girlfriend. He admitted that their relationship was a bit rocky, but he informed me that it was going smoothly…okay, that didn't make much sense, but whatever. I was beginning to think if his relationship with Michiru was better than my relationship with Shinsuke. But again, it doesn't exactly matter. After all, relationships had flaws (Once more, my mother told me that).

But back to my main topic.

When the festival came, that's when the problems hit. Matako wanted to dance with Shinsuke, while I was practically forced to go with Sougo. I stopped caring about Sougo, so I didn't want to go with him. When he tossed my box of mint pocky in the river, however, that's when I was in full rage. I was about to tore him up into shreds. He had no right to throw my pocky into the water. It was my favorite brand! Before I attempted to murder him, Bansai had stopped me. Perhaps it was a good thing he stopped me from killing Sougo, because otherwise I would've murdered yet another person.

I let Matako dance with Shinsuke, because that _was_ what she wanted. Otherwise she'd cry all night.

Days after the dance, I found out that Shinsuke told Ginpachi about our relationship, and the fact that I killed my stalker. Ginpachi was so angry at me, that I thought he needed some therapy. And what was worse was that Shinsuke _also _told Matako about our relationship; not shockingly, she, too, was pissed. She was more infuriated than Ginpachi, but even then, I angered both my brother, and my friend on the same day. She was no longer my friend, which caused me to be _very_ upset with Shinsuke. As I mentioned earlier, I _was_ going to tell Matako about this, but since it appeared that Matako cared too much about him, I was afraid of telling her the truth. I should've told her sooner, though, because Shinsuke said that the longer it was kept a secret, the worse the situation became. And he was right. This situation was probably the _worst_ I had ever been in. I hated myself for that, but…it couldn't be helped. I couldn't change the past, even if I wanted to.

Because of that, I cut myself even more. My skin was worse than ever, but I couldn't care less about that. I was frustrated with everything, and what made me angrier was that a rumor about me being with Shinsuke was going around in school; apparently, Sougo was the one who started it, because he overheard Matako telling Ayame about me and Shinsuke. I was extremely pissed off; Sougo just _had_ to tell everyone about us. Fucking wonderful.

It was true that I had sex with Shinsuke a few times, but what was _not_ true was him getting me pregnant. I was taking birth control, so it was very unlikely that I'd get pregnant.

I wanted to stab everyone – with my sharp pencils – that got in my sight, but I never had the courage to do so. Nearly everyone in school thought it was sick for a counselor to be with a student in a sexual way. My mom, on the other hand, was fine with the connection Shinsuke and I had. I was puzzled by this for a short time, but when I found out that I really did have a "thing" for Shinsuke, I didn't care what everybody else said. If Matako was in a relationship with the one-eyed man instead of me, it wouldn't have made much of a difference, because Matako was also a student. People would still think it was sick; people would also, most likely, call her a freak for falling in love with an older man.

By the time I turned 18, I moved in with Shinsuke. I was finally out of my filthy, godforsaken house. But it wasn't like I wasn't going to help my family ever again. Actually, to tell you the truth, my father got arrested for assaulting an officer when he was at the liquor store. He then went to jail, and although my mother and I were told to visit him at least once a month, neither of us wanted to give him company. Neither my mom nor I had seen him since he went to prison. He beat us up throughout the years, so why should we bother visiting him at all? Yes, I did love him, but not as much as I used to, when he wasn't intoxicated every goddamn day. In fact, I don't think I'll want to see my dad for a _long_ time. Rather, I would have him take out his anger on other prisoners. And since prisoners usually get pissed off every day, my father would definitely get beaten up, and have his bones broken, along with multiple bloody noses, and a black eye. But even if he does get beaten up lots of times, he probably won't learn his lesson to not enrage other people.

Now, you may be asking, 'Why did you tell us all this? We already know the majority of your story. We don't need you to tell us again'. That is true, but there were a few things I learned since I met Shinsuke for the first time.

One: I never should've kept my connection with Shinsuke a secret from Matako. If I had told her by the time Shinsuke and I started this awkward relationship, maybe she wouldn't have been as furious as she was when she found out.

Two: I should probably buy condoms for Shinsuke, because, as I said, he forgets to wear one whenever we…you know, do it.

Three: I'm not letting my brother get in the way. He may be older than me, but I wasn't a little girl, anymore. I was 18, and since I finally moved in with Shinsuke, there was nothing Ginpachi could do. He would have to deal with it, whether he liked it or not.

And four: Cutting myself never solves anything. Rather, it makes everything worse. I managed to stop cutting myself for good, and though my scars were healed, they were also completely visible. If anyone ever asked how I got my scars, I'd just say, 'I accidentally got myself cut'. It may not convince people, but it'd be better than telling them the truth. It was none of their businesses, anyway.

Seven months had passed since I moved into Shinsuke's apartment. I was lying on his comfy bed, sleeping like a baby. Then, suddenly, I felt a few fingers lace through my hair.

A barely audible groan escaped my lips, and I slowly lifted up my eyelids, seeing the purple-haired man, with one eye.

Shinsuke snickered, "Kinu, if you don't eat dinner soon, I won't give you your box of mint pocky."

That's when I snapped my eyes wide, and jumped off the bed, storming off. I ran out of the bedroom, and headed for the kitchen as I murmured to myself, "Those are my pocky!"

Shinsuke caught up to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. A quiet gasp escaped my lips, and I gazed at the man from the corner of my eye as I abruptly stopped. He chuckled, "Don't be in such a rush. Dinner's not ready yet."

I frowned, "But you just said-"

"I wanted you to get out of bed, _kitten_." He stretched out the word "kitten".

I rolled my eyes, but then peered at the ring I was wearing. Shinsuke gave me a ring for my 18th birthday, and although I was shocked by this, I was kind of glad I got a present. I haven't had a birthday present for as long as I could remember, so this made me happy.

I chuckled back, "I hate you."

He smirked, "I hate you, too." Right after he repeated my words, he placed his lips on mine. I blinked, taken aback by his kiss, but my cerulean eyes closed, and I decided to kiss him back.

We didn't really hate other. We just couldn't bring ourselves to say those "romantic" words. Though, honestly, who the hell said "I love you", anyway? Perhaps the only people who would _ever_ say those three words were silly, cheerful people.

I ran my fingers through Shinsuke's somewhat messy hair as he drifted the kiss away. He then let go of my waist, and started towards the kitchen. I followed him as a grin crept up my face.

Our relationship may have gotten awkward at times throughout the past few months, but I don't think I'll want to be with anyone other than Shinsuke Takasugi.

* * *

**I hope I didn't ruin Kinu's character, Sisi! D:**

**I'm not entirely happy with this, but I'm not disappointed, either. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! :)**


End file.
